


Of Dates and Aliens

by wolflegend



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/wolflegend
Summary: ZIM X READER FOR SKYE!!!! I HOPE U LIKE IT





	

Trying to help an alien understand what dates are is hard. Especially when that alien is Zim.

"Zim, there are a few rules for you to abide by on this date. First, no trying to take over the amusement park. Second, no talking about world domination. This is supposed to be fun and happy for us, and I'd rather you pay more attention to me than to world domination today, got it?" You sighed this out, looking Zim right in the eye as you did so. He shifted on the couch awkwardly, attempting to avoid your gaze.

"Fine. I promise to do my best. For you hideous fool." He said, knowing full well that you asked him to stop calling you a hideous fool, and to refer to you by your name and as his partner. You glared at him.

"Zim, we've been over this. I'm not just any hideous fool. I'm your hideous fool." You said as your glare became more pointed. You grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Come on Zim, lets go on our date."

"I'm coming, I'm coming, no need to drag me [y/n]... I do simply have one question though. What is... A date exactly?" He tilted his head a little to the side as he asked this, resembling Gir in a small way. You sighed once again as you replied.

"Zim, a date is something you do with someone you love a lot. You go somewhere and have fun with the special someone in your life. In our case, we are each others special someone. Now lets go." You tugged on his arm as he stayed put, giving you a questioning look.

"What exactly is the point of these... Dates...?" You giggled a little at his expected cluelessness. "Well Zim, its something called bonding time between lovers. We get to know each other better, and we can learn more about each other and just have fun. Theres no need to worry, let's head out." You gently pulled him along as he followed. 

You two soon arrived at an amusement park, paid your fee, and entered.

"There seems to be so much do do there! I demand we conquer- I mean do it all!" Zim exclaimed thrusting his arms in the air as he ran off towards the largest roller coaster there. You giggled as you followed, knowing that today would be wonderful for the two of you.


End file.
